Elysias Trials
by MightyMerlin
Summary: Sequel to 'Elysia'. Morgana and Merlin have settled into a comfortable routine but everything is about to change again when someone from Elysias' past comes to Albion...


**Hey everyone ^_^ Well, as many of you probably guessed (correctly I may add XD), I left the ending of my Elysia fic for a sequel...and guess what, here it is ^_^ Thank you for all those that asked for the sequel, I was so pleased that you enjoyed the fic :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, all rights belong to the BBC and the respective owners.**

* * *

Kassandra looked around the second she stepped through the portal she had made and she smiled at the way the magic hummed through her body. There was so much magic here it defied belief. Her home planet had plenty of magic but Earth was something else. No wonder there had been many legends born on this rather wet and cold world. Nimueh, Cornelius Sigan, Morgana le Fay and of course, Emrys himself. That name was spoken of with reverence on Syrax because he would have the ability to do so much more than even the elders would have.

Would have had, she corrected herself as recalled watching her little sister carving her way through dozens of Royal Guards and even a few Elders themselves. Did she tell her new found friends what she had done? Kassandra doubted it. Elysia was very secretive about what she liked and what information she imparted.

Kassandra shook her head, allowing her long blonde hair to fall in flowing waves over her shoulders, looking around at the forest with a soft smile. She had to change into more suitable clothing. Going into Camelot wearing a black leather top and trousers would give many people a reason to watch her. And she would rather remain hidden for the time being as it would make it easier for her to do what needed to be done.

She knew that time would have passed while she had been through the portal. The distance between Earth and Syrax was gargantuan and while their plant would be discovered by humans in the future, it would be the Syraxians who would make contact first. But it wasn't for a few thousand years she reminded herself. For now, she had a few things to do before she went to find her little sister.

* * *

"Where is he?"

Arthur Pendragon looked up after blinking, the stacks of tax forms in front of him in a seemingly never ending pile. He hated tax week. Things had changed over the last two years. A lot of things had changed he amended mentally as he met the piercing emerald eyes of his step sister and Court Sorceress.

"Hello to you as well Morgana, I hope you're well" Arthur replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Morgana Pendragon just tilted her head in a questioning manner and raised one slender eyebrow, her eyes not even blinking once. Arthur tried to stay silent, but she had always had that effect on people. Mainly men.

"He's…err…"

"Yessssssss?" Morgana said, hiding a smile that she was desperate to release.

Arthur sighed.

"He's in the tavern with Gwaine…Morgana wait!"

Arthur sighed as Morgana vanished in a whirlwind of blue smoke and he sighed heavily as he sat down, running his hands across his face. Merlin was indeed in the tavern with the knights…on Arthurs orders. After he found out that it was Merlins birthday by Hunith, he had wanted everyone to come to the tavern and surprise him when he didn't expect it. But if Morgana appeared like that….

"Dammit" he muttered as he shot out of his chair and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

* * *

"Come on, have a drink"

"Gwaine, I can't" Merlin replied calmly, "I have to look after Freya tonight remember, while Morgana and Gwen do their whatever meetings thing that they do"

"Nicely put" Leon snorted into his tankard, "'whatever meetings thing'" he chuckled, making the other knights join in with sniggers and guffaws echoing around them.

Merlin just smiled. He never got bothered by being singled out. He could always put frogs into their breeches after all without fear of reprisal. But he had been telling the truth, he did need to take care of his gorgeous little daughter, who was with his mother and Gaius at the moment. Freya's birth had been an easy one and she had already started displaying magical signs.

Sending projectile vomit around a room at high speed and somehow not hitting anyone was evidence enough he mused as a grin formed at how it had ended…with Arthur walking through the door and Freya looked over and her eyes had gone from gold to their usual blue again…and the King had gotten a face full.

Of course, this lot didn't understand, he reminded himself. None of them were courting, although he was sure that Elysia had been giving Gwaine a lot of glances over the last few weeks. It had been two years since he had revealed his magic and nine months after that, Morgana had given birth to Freya. Morgana had been made a Court Sorceress over the last few months when she had saved everyone in Camelot from a magical plague using her newly found gift of Healing. She could heal nasty gashes instantly now, something Merlin still couldn't get the hang of and she had insisted that she spend more time with Gaius to learn more.

Nimueh still visited every now and again, mainly to talk to him and Arthur about the reconstruction of the Isle of the Blessed. More and more magic users went to the isle for guidance or training if Camelot couldn't cope, and Nimueh took everyone that she could. She and Arthur got on rather well now, so well that Arthur always asked Nimueh questions about his mother openly.

But Uther on the other hand….Merlin sighed. He had passed away a day after Freya had been born. Gaius had explained that it had been his time. His body had gotten thinner and his face more and more pale over the last year or so since the battle and he had soon passed away, his hands gripping Arthurs and Morganas on his deathbed. The loss had hit both siblings very hard, but Merlin had stayed silent and had offered support when he could, and they had soon gotten over their grief.

Uther had been buried in the catacombs under Camelot, along with Ygraine and all the other kings and queens that had ruled over the last few centuries. Arthur and Morgana still went down there to pay their respects every few weeks, with everyone else waiting in the adjoining corridor.

Then there was Elysia. She had been gone for over a year since the battle, and no-one had had a clue where she had gone in that time. Even asking Enkirall and Ankirall, Elysias two dragons, hadn't told him. Merlin would never force them to tell him anything with his Dragonlord ability so he had accepted their words and asked if they would tell him should they hear about her whereabouts. They had agreed.

But he hadn't heard anything from them since and it was only when she turned up three weeks ago when he knew she was back.

Well, walking through a corridor, then a flash of light, then having Elysia sprawled on top of him more like, Merlin mused as he recalled the memory:

"_Owwwww"_

"_Oh quit whinging, I don't weigh that much" Elysia retorted as she rested her hands on his collarbones and smiling at the winded warlock under her._

"_Your knee just went straight into my groin" Merlin wheezed._

"_Oh! Sorry!" Elysia squealed as she moved her leg away from that area and lay on him again, hugging him with her arms and kissing his cheek once. "Missed me?"_

"_Ask me again when I can walk"_

"_Pfft. Wimp"_

Merlin snorted with amusement at that memory. Its not as if I could forget it anyway, he reminded himself. Elysia had since been spending time with Morgana and Gwen more than anyone else, going shopping with them and sometimes offering the Court Sorceress and Queen presents like silk dresses and advice about how to keep their partners in line. Merlin recalled when he found Arthur hung upside down from his bed and Gwen laughing as he tried to untie the magical knots round his ankles. The reason for the King being upside down? He had asked Gwen why Morgana and Merlin hadn't been married yet.

Merlin sighed now as he looked around. The knights were drinking again and that suited him fine for now. Even Percival, the most level-headed man that Merlin had ever met, was draining his tankard at a speed that only Gwaine was matching. He had thought about asking Morgana to marry him, but he simply couldn't get the courage to ask her. He was afraid that looking after Freya and doing her rounds with Gaius would mean he wouldn't get to spend the small amount of time with her. He knew that was a little selfish but he loved her, plain and simple.

Being Court Sorcerer meant he spent a lot of time helping the people of Camelot and even going to villages to assist in one way or another. He even spent time making his own spells. Some of them harmless fun, others were so destructive, he hadn't bothered writing the spells down so that no-one would find out about them. He almost missed being Arthurs manservant, although Liam had been excellent, according to King Prat. Merlin smiled though, as he liked talking to Liam, he was a good laugh.

George on the other hand, had quit his job as Physicians Apprentice when Morgana had taken the massive workload off Gaius' shoulders and did his rounds for him. He had left Camelot and Merlin had no idea where he was now. Merlin hoped he was alright though, he was a little odd but he meant well.

His musings were cut off when there was a massive bang, and Morgana Pendragon appeared in the swirling blue smoke that dissipated quickly through the tavern and she met his gaze, which softened when she saw that he wasn't drunk in the slightest. Merlin almost sagged in his chair in relief. The knights gave her glances, and a few wolf whistles came from the drunkest of them, and Merlin gulped then. The last time someone had done that, she had used spider silk to wrap around every single person in the tavern and asked them if they wanted the attention of a 'Merlin-eater'.

That had shut them all up.

Merlin just watched as Morgana smirked as she came over to join them, lightly sitting on his lap in a swish of red skirts and she wrapped her arms round his neck. Then she captured his lips with hers in a crushing kiss that came close to asphyxiating him. She broke the kiss and glanced around at the people there before meeting Merlins gaze again.

"Happy birthday Merlin" she purred into his ear.

Merlin grinned at her just as the door of the tavern slammed open, and Merlin saw Gwen, Gaius, Hunith (with a giggling Freya in her arms) and Arthur standing there, the King looking a little out of breath and his eyes a little worried. Arthurs gaze found Merlin and saw Morgana on his lap and he sighed as he ran his hand across his face as everyone came inside and sat down where they could.

"Morgana" Arthur said simply.

Morgana smiled sweetly.

"You didn't think I was angry did you Arthur?" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Merlin sniggered. She had that effect with him all the time. Even now, he didn't know what she was thinking as her hands unwrapped themselves from around his neck to rest on his chest.

He smiled and kissed her exposed throat and Arthur had to grin as for once, Morgana was rendered speechless. It wouldn't last, but he would take what he could get.

* * *

Kassandra smiled as she looked down at the her new clothes. She now wore a loosely fitting blue corset and black dress. It was rather ragged looking but that was good. It hid her upbringing rather well. She wanted to remain hidden as she came closer to Camelot and her sister. She was inside Camelots borders but she was three days ride away from the citadel at the moment. She wouldn't teleport, despite the ban on magic being lifted.

She had found out a lot of interesting information in the last few hours. The battle a few years ago, the appearance of dragons again (she knew that Enkirall and Ankirall were two of them) and the new King taking the throne and ruling his lands with a just and kind authority. She didn't have a problem with the King or his Queen, she respected what they had done and approved of how happy so many subjects seemed to be.

She also didn't have anything against the Court Sorceress or Court Sorcerer either. She liked it when people found their soul mate. But she hated how different it had come about. Morgana and Merlin should have shared a relationship formed on lust, power, passion and hatred. Not love, like what they obviously had now. She had heard about how many times both of them had assisted villages in the kingdom from everyone within earshot.

She had even heard that Elysia had returned after a little time away and that interested her greatly. What had she been up to? She sighed and focused again. One thing at a time she chided herself as she sat down next to a rather skinny looking boy and gave him a sideways glance.

He had a rather dopey expression on his face she thought, but she also felt the magic humming from a ring on his finger and a little residual magic coming from himself. So he was a sorcerer. Not a very powerful one but he still had the ability to use magic. So why was he glaring at the tankard as though it had insulted his mother? She gently patted the top of his hand and he whipped his head around to meet her gaze…and gulped when she gave him a dazzling smile, her light blue eyes meeting his murky blue ones.

She had to stifle her laughter. So easy to manipulate, these young men.

"So, what's wrong dear?" she said, gently squeezing his hand. "What's your name?"

"Gilli" he said softly.

"Tell me what's wrong. Why is a sorcerer so mad at the world?" she said, her eyes changing pink briefly.

The boy had no defence against this sort of magic but she would only take control of his mind briefly. She didn't want him to hide anything and as long as he didn't fight back, there wouldn't be a problem. She gave him a wider smile as he gave her a small smile. Maybe he would know some interesting information that she could use.


End file.
